Dragonball DG vol 1
by Dragonyahoo20
Summary: This is a Dragonball Online based story, Raven is a saiyan girl who does her best to protect her family, but when they are kidnapped by the Time Breakers, she must go on a time traveling adventure to get them back, will she succeed or will she fail misera
1. The introduction and Prologue

Dragonball DG

**A.N. Hey guys this is my newest Dragonball fanfiction, this is just the prologue and introduction, I will post the first chapter on August 17th, when I post chapters of course, I will only post whenever I like, no exceptions, next is that school is finally out and I can't wait for my B-day over the summer, please review on each of my stories I love to hear everyone's ideas for my stories and their comments, now enjoy.**

Introduction

Name: Raven

Gender: female

Race: human/saiyan

Age:10

Appearance:4ft tall, shoulder length raven black hair, wears a black t-shirt with navy blue army pants, and jet black colored boots.

Personality: determined/ courageous/ happy-go-lucky/serious

Backstory: When she was young her father, Cyrus was killed right in front of her by a Time Breaker, ever since then Raven has been training hard to be able to protect her mother, her little sister Noka, and her little brother Danny from danger.

Transformations: super saiyan 1 & 2.

Special Attacks: Final Slicer, Solar bomb, Death Sword

Ultimate Attacks: Dragon Destroyer

Allegiance: good

Storyline: Raven these days usually goes to her friends houses to see what they're usually up to, but eventually trains on her own free time or plays with her little siblings, she has a special weapon called the God Sythe which is the most powerful god weapon ever created. She has a mischief making turnip fur ball companion that's always looking for trouble.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Kole

Gender: male

Race:Saiyan

Age: 16

Appearance: really tall, dark blonde spikes hair with freckles, wears a blue shirt with dark tan comprises and brown hexagonal goggle on his forehead and black battle boots

Personality: Kind/ Intelligent/ knows how to think on his feet

Backstory: Ever since Kole was young he'd been making all sorts of inventions to share with his friends,when he was about Raven's age he was the first underage boy to receive an inventor awards.

Transformations: Fusion

Special Attacks: Magnetic blast, Electric slicer

Ultimate Attacks: force field explosion

Allegiance: good

Storyline: Kole is one of Raven's best friends, when they first met Kole happened to be walking through the forest and saw Raven in a tree, Kole was always the thinker of the three, always thinking before doing, he goes with Raven on adventures that you could never dream of such as collecting the Dragonballs.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Zeno

Gender: male

Race:Saiyan

Age: 25

Appearance:6 ft. tall, has dark spiky hair, tan skin, wears a red t-shirt with black jeans and blue battle boots and wears sun glasses

Personality: has a great imagination/ serious with important things/ can be a smart alick

Backstory:Trained alone all his life, this warrior has been preparing himself to get stronger and to better ready himself for the storm soon to come.

Transformations: super saiyan 1, 2, 3, & 4

Special Attacks: Fire Cannon, Aqua Blast, Meteor Kai Shower

Ultimate Attacks: Nature's Fury

Allegiance: good

Storyline:Works lifting and craying heavy objects for the market and trying to avoid the mob of women after him every also goes on adventures with Raven and Kole training train around the world while while trying to keep the duo out of trouble.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Prologue

"Hey Jenny! I'm going to go get some more firewood, I'll be back in a bit, okay?" her husband yelled from the door.

"Can I come papa?" a small voice asked as he looked down and smiled.

"Sure Raven, let's see if your mother's fine with it" he suggested to a four year old girl, she had dark raven black hair with dark blue eyes, she wore a red shirt and black jeans.

"It's fine by me Cyrus but make sure you both are wearing coats, dinner will be ready for you when you get back" Jenny called from the kitchen as Cyrus got his and Ravens coat on.

"I'll see you in a bit love" he said leaving as little Raven followed with her feet pitter padding behind.

"Bye mommy" Raven squeaked waving as she closed the door.

"Bye sweetie" she replied smiling and waving back.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh how sweet, Cyrus is going to go get firewood with his little girl, It's disgusting" a man in a cloak said as he watched Raven follow Cyrus as she hid under the snow leaving a small hill of snow trailing behind.

"But you got to admit, she's an adorable little thing, it would be ashame if 'someone' killed her daddy" a women in a black cloak said while sitting in midair on a staff like a broom stick.

"Ah, you're right Towa, it would be ashame if that happened, shall we do it?" he asked smirking.

"You can do it, I have better things to do other than kill the brat's father" she replied disappearing.

"Very well, I'll kill Cyrus on my own own then" he said disappearing as well.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Papa! Look at me I'm a mole in the snow, he he!" Raven exclaimed as she jumped out from under the snow while her father laughed.

"I see that Raven" he said as he laughed then looked at a tree.

"This one will do" he said chopping down a tree then picking it up and started walking away.

"Come on Raven, time to go"

"Okay, yipee!" she said as she went into the snow again leaving a small hill of it trailing behind like last time.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Mommy! We're home!" Raven exclaimed running through the door as Cyrus came behind her and closed it taking off his gear as Raven did the same.

"Hi guys, did you get more firewood?" Jenny asked as she hugged Cyrus and kissed him.

"Yep, a nice good one to keep us supplied to the end of winter"

"Hey mommy, I was pretending to be a mole in the snow, I was really silly"

"Were you now? Well now let's get washed up for dinner before we eat" Jenny suggested as they went to the bathroom to wash up, one they were done they all headed for the dining room.

"Hey mommy, what's for dinner?" Raven asked as she jumped in to Cyrus's arms and hid her face in his chest her mother laughed.

"It's seafood to night" she replied as they walked into the dining room, Cyrus set little Raven down in her seat as they did the same.

"Can we eat?!Can we eat?!" Raven asked eagerly as her parents laughed.

"Sure Raven, but manners please" Jenny said as she began to cut her own food." You too Cyrus" she said not looking up from her food while Cyrus stopped eating like an animal and looked up.

"Oh, sorry" he said as he went back to eating.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

*yawn*

"Looks like someone is tired" Jenny said as little Raven shook her head tiredly.

"I'm not tired, I'm just yawny" Raven replied as her dad picked her up while her mom walked up to her holding a fuzzy ball in her hands and handing it to Raven.

"What is this Mommy?"

"It's a Puffball Turnip, we thought you might like your very own companion, do you like him?" Cyrus asked as a pair of dot-like eyes appeared on the fuzzy ball, soon a tail and rabbit-like feet appeared on it also.

"Turnip, turnip turnip turnip!" The fuzzy ball said as it jumped out of Raven's arms and hopped around the place then jumped on Raven's head making her look like she had crazy yellow and orange hair, she soon giggled at the little fuzball.

"I love him, I'll call you, Jumper" she said as Jumper shook excitedly on her head as she laugh.

"Alright, now that you met each other it's time to go to bed"Jenny said as the carried Raven up to bed.

"Awww, do we have to? I really wanna play with Jumper" she whined as Jumper mimicked her.

"You can bring Jumper to school tomorrow and show all of your friends, okay?" Jenny said while Raven nodded.

"Okay" she said as Cyrus set her down on the bed.

"Good night sweetie" Jenny said as she kissed her forehead.

"Good night mommy, good night papa" she said as her father kissed her forehead as well.

"Good night squirt" he said closing the door as Raven and Jumper fell asleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning Raven was getting ready for school while Jumper hopped around her room doing flips and turns.

"You ready to go to school with me?"

"Kkwwiii! Turnip turnip turnip!" He replied jumping onto Raven's head as she giggled.

"Okay, let's go!" She said excitedly as they left the room and went down stairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Hi papa, what's for breakfast?" Little Raven asked as she sat down at the table.

"I just thought I might make breakfast this time instead of your mother, anyway it's French toast, eggs, and bacon with juice.

"Yum, can I have some?"

"Sure squirt, but make it quick, we need to get to school soon" Cyrus replied as he sat a large plate of food down to Raven who began to chomp away on it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Once Raven was done, she went outside with Jumper where Crrus was waiting for her, he soon picked her up and took to the skies.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It only took them a few minutes for them to get to school, Cyrus then set Raven and Jumper down and hugged them both.

"Please be good unlike last time with the food fight you started last week, I'll see you this afternoon, and have fun, bye squirt!" Cyrus said waving as he took the air.

"Bye papa, bye!" She said as he flew away from her view.

"Come on Jumper, I'll show you around" she exclaimed as they ran into the building.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"When to kill him when to kill him" the cloaked man said thinking as he got an idea." I know, how about when he picks up his dear daughter, I could set his home ablaze" he said as he laughed like a mad man then disappeared.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After a few hours at school, Raven and Jumper enjoyed the day by playing with the other kids, once the bell rang out a large group of kids ran out, Raven and Jumper ran out with them and ran to her dad who was waiting for them to come out.

"Hey there squirt, how was school?" He asked as Raven jumped into his arms.

"It was the best day of my life, can I take Jumper to school more often please?" She asked.

"Sure kido, hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure papa, ask away!" She said with enthusiasm.

"If I ever go away for a very long time and I might not be back for a bit, can you take care of your mother for me and train hard to protect her while I'm gone?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I promise" she said

"You sure you're up for it? It's a big job" he stated.

"I'm sure of it" she insisted.

"I'll trust you in mom's care if I ever go now, here is something I would like you to have" he said going behind a tree pulling out a scythe and handed it to her.

"What is this papa?"

"It's a God Scythe, it's the most -" Cyrus was soon cut off by Jenny's voice in their bond.

'Cyrus! Help! There's someone here that's going to hurt me, he said he will destroy the house and kill Raven, please hurry!' She said through their bond.

'On on my way love!' He said back to her then grabbed both Raven and Jumper flying as fast as he could, once he got to a forest he placed his daughter and her companion down in some bushes.

"Stay here and don't move, I'll be right back!" He said to them as they began to worry.

"Papa, what's going on, what's wrong?!" She asked frantically as he calmed her.

"Don't worry kido, daddy just has to help mommy with something really scary so stay here, okay?" He said.

"Okay"she said still showing that she was scared through her voice as he left her.

"We need to help them Jumper, we have to" she said as she picked him up and hovered a little bit off the ground then flew after her dad.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At the house it was completely on fire, black smoke rose from it as it burned the house away, Jenny was a distance away from it while a cloaked man was walking towards her as she backed away from him.

"So where's your mate and daughter Jenny? I want to meet your adorable little daughter, she is quite cute you know, once I meet her I think I'll make her part of the Time Breakers, what do you think?" He asked evilly.

"You better stay away from my daughter you son of a bitch you!" She growled getting into a fighting stance.

"How amusing Jenny, we both know that I could easily kill you right now, but I want to wait for your mate, now why don't you sit down while we wait shall we?" He said teleporting in front of her and flicking her back as she tumbled back a distance.

"Hey! No one does that to my mate and gets away with it!" Cyrus yelled from above and landed between the cloaked man and Jenny.

"Cyrus don't please, he's too strong for you to fight, please, we need to flee, he'll take Raven if we don't" she choked out trying to get up but failed.

"What do you mean take her?" He asked worried turning to her.

"He said that he'll take Raven and turn her into a monster like him by making her part of his army" she replied as she blacked out in the snow. Cyrus turning back to the cloaked man who was smirking and looked at him with an dark look.

"Looks like my little surprise for your daughter is revealed, now where's the child at Cyrus I'll be taking her and killing you and your mate after I fined her" he smirked.

"My daughter is not going anywhere with you, so you can leave bastard, besides you won't be able to find her in the forest she has her kai hidden from monster's like you " he stated standing his ground.

"Is that so, I guess I have to settle with killing you then" he shrugged as he put his hand out in front of Cyrus who was wide eyed while Raven came flying over to them but wasn't noticed and saw her father who looked.

"Papa?"

"Good bye, Cyrus haha ha ha ha!" He laughed blasting Cyrus through the chest.

"Nooooo, papa!" She yelled ran to him as he fell with a thud.

"Ah, there you are little girl, I've been wondering where you were" he stated looking at Raven who was ignoring him worrying about her dad.

"Papa! Please wake up, please!" She said as the cloaked man grabbed her from behind , she soon began to struggle in his grip.

"You will be coming with me child" he smirked pulling her away from the dead body as her her kai started to to raise.

"No! Let me go, you killed my dad, I won't forgive you for that, LET ME GO NOW!" she yelled as she exploded with anger while her hair turned gold and her eyes turned green.

"Ah, you have some hidden power that could be useful to me" he smirked while he was a distance away from her as she looked at him and put her hands over her head powering a kai bomb.

"I won't be going anywhere with you and you will pay for killing my father, DRAGON DESTROYER!" she yelled as she threw it at him as she her his yells while it blew him up, once it cleared there was no sign of him, she began to cry as she stood where she was, she soon went back to her dead fathers side and looked down at him.

~Flashback~

"If I ever go away for a very long time and I might not be back for a bit, can you take care of your mother for me and train hard to protect her while I'm gone?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I promise" she said

"You sure you're up for it? It's a big job" he stated.

"I'm sure of it" she insisted.

~flashback~

"I promise papa, I will protect mommy, I will get stronger for you, I promise" she choked out.

Soon after Raven father died it created a spark in side of her, she began to train nonstop, she stopped once in a while to play with her, her mother soon had two more kids, one was a little girl named Noka and the other one was a little boy named Danny, she does her best to be the big sister for them to look up to, this became the beginning of a new era of hope and adventure.


	2. Chapter 1: Six Years Later

Chapter 1: Six Years Later

**A.N. Hello everyone finally the first chapter of this fic is finally out and I hope you enjoy it. Change of plans I'm posting the first chapter today! So you know I will cut this story short and put it into a series.**

"Dammit Jumper, give me back my wrench you furry rat!" A teenaged boy with dark blonde hair yelled chasing a furry puff-ball turnip who was hoping away with the wrench wrapped in its tail.

"Turnip turnip turnip!" It said as it was blocked in a corner then looked at the angry teen who was chuckling in triumph.

"Got you now furball!" He said as he lunged at the puff-ball who jumped making him crash in to the wall behind, he stayed quiet while it landed him as it hopped to a new figure and jumped on her head.

"Kole , how many times do I have to tell you, just ask me to get something back that Jumper stole, I'm the only one he ever listens to since he's my companion" a girl with raven black hair said, she wore a black t-shirt with navy blue army pants, and jet black colored boots, it was none other than Raven.

"Turnip" it said.

"May I please have the wrench" she asked her fuzzy friend.

"Kwwii!" It said giving her the wrench, she walked over to Kole who sat up rubbing his face as she gave the wrench to him.

"Thanks Raven, I swear that thing likes to piss me off" Kole said still rubbing the rest of his face.

"No problem, and that 'thing' has a name" she replied.

"Oh, sorry but I hate it when Jumper steals important things I need to work on my next invention"

"He's just having fun with you" she stated" That reminds me, what ya making this time?"

"I'm glad you asked, I am making these special robots, here let me show you" he said walking to a curtain wall as Raven followed.

"There behind the curtain?" she asked.

"Yep, now behold, the mighty three!" he stated proudly as he pulled the curtain down, once it came alway off it show three 50 foot tall dragon robots, all different appearances from each other, Raven's jaw gaped open.

"Holy crap, what are they?"

"This is the mighty three! MY finest work ever in my entire life, their names are Destroyer, Tsunami, and Earthquake" he pointed to each one.

"Man you out did yourself this time, these things look flippen cool!" she exclaimed.

"I know, I can't wait to test them out, I made them for the king just in case we were attack by an unknown enemy"

"Example?" she asked.

"Oh um, let me think here, um, oh I know, the Time Breakers" he stated as Raven gave him a blank look.

"Ookaay, um a, I think I'm going to go find Zeno wanna come?" she asked at the door before leaving her friends laboratory which was his giant garage.

"Nah, you go on ahead I need to finish the final touches with the robots, oh and tell Zeno I said hi" he said walking to dragon droids. Before Raven left Kole gave her a holler.

"I almost forgot, tell your family I said hi as well" He yelled to her.

"Cooleo, see ya later Kole!"

"See ya later Raven" he called back as he went to work.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At a loading dock, a large tall man with spiky black hair was lifting large cargo on to a ship, Raven soon came by and watched the man as he lifted the cargo supplies.

"Hey there Zeno, how you doing?" She asked the man, he soon set down the cargo he was just carrying and look at her with a blank face then smirked.

"I think you know the answer to that Raven anyway, how's the mad scientist doing?"

"You mean Kole? Oh, he's fine, I just came back from his place, he showed me his biggest project he was working on, he called it his finest work yet but I don't think we'll need it any time soon" she shrugged as Zeno picked up another large heavy box.

"What was he working on? Is it something stupid like his fart gun?" He asked as he carried the box to the other ones.

"If you ask me, I think he out did himself this time, he was working on these three Giant Dragon robots that are fifty-feet tall, he called them Destroyer, Tsunami, and Earthquake. I think he did a great job with the names but I think he went over board with the size of them though, how do you think about it?" She asked with a sigh.

"I say you're right about the size but I think that he made them that size on purpose though" Zeno replied in deep thought as he sat down on a crate.

"Why in the world would he make them that big on purpose, I mean seriously, I think k he could destroy cities with though things!" She said shaking her head.

"I think it's because they could intimidate the foes that the dragons face if they don't do much and that could be a big advantage to whoever the dragons side they're on"

"Yeah, I guess you're right Zeno, anyway I'm getting bored, so I'm going to head home, see ya around Zeno" Raven said taking to the skies and waving.

"See ya Raven, tell your mom I said hi!" Zeno yelled waving back as she disappeared over a building, Zeno began to sense a dark presence 9nearby and soon picked up a black crowbar and went to go check it out.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Heh he he he, it seems to me Calzone that this stupid monkey is going to challenge us" a women's voice said around Zeno as he looked for the source.

"You're right Towa, but get this, he's friends with our target, she looks so very familiar, I just can't put my finger on it, how does that ring a bell?" A man's voice said as the women's voice laughed.

"Didn't you say you never forget a face?"

"What are you two talking about? Answer me!" Zeno growled.

"Indeed I have Towa, should we turn him into our puppet like we did with Bardock?" The man asked.

"Towa? Calzone? Where have I heard those names before? I surely know who Bardock is, why wouldn't I forget my mentor"

"Oh, Bardock was this man's teacher, I never knew that, and it seems monkey boy here knows our name's Calzone, but sadly he doesn't remember who we are, why don't we jog that brain of his shall we?" The women said appearing in front of Zeno as he took a fighting stance.

"I whole heartedly agree, should we also give away what we did with his mentor?" Calzone smirked as he appeared beside Towa.

"I think we should Calzone, but be careful, this one we shouldn't underestimate"

"Damn right you shouldn't underestimate, now tell me what you did with my mentor and who the hell you are NOW!" He yelled the last part forming a kai blast in his hands threatening to throw it at them.

"Very well if you insist, we are the famous Calzone and Towa, the strongest demons out of all the Demon Realm" Calzone said bowing without taking his eyes off of Zeno.

"Pleasure of meeting you"

"The pleasure is all ours, but didn't you say you wanted to know about your friend Bardock right, well you see, um how should we put, oh I know, we control him like our own little puppet, he's quiet the soldier don't ya know" Towa replied smiling wickedly as Zeno was setting off.

"How dare you do that to my friend and teacher, you let him go or so help me I will make sure you rot in Hell, now let him go now!" He growled as Calzone teleported in front of him and back-handed him in to some stacked crates.

"Hmph, pathetic, we're suppose to keep our guard up around him? Please, I fought stronger people than you such as that brat who turned super saiyan one all because of me killing her father" Calzone said grabbing Zeno by the neck and lifted him off the ground holding him in the air.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked trying to pry Calzone' s hand off his neck.

"Oh, now I remember why our target seems so familiar to me. She was the brat I tried to make into a solder of our army, what was her name again? Oh, Raven" he said as Zeno' s eyes widened at the answer.

"You killed Raven's father?! How could you do that to her, she's was devastated when you did" Zeno growled as he threw a kai ball at Calzone' s face, but once the smoke cleared he looked completely unharmed.

"You know it's rude to blast someone in the face, I think I should teach you some manners, right NOW!" He yelled the last part throwing Zeno up in the air and punching him in the gut making him fly in to some crates.

"Ugh, man this guy is tough" Zeno said trying to get up but to have Calzone grab his hair and lift him up.

"Aaah, grr hrr!" Zeno said in pain as he tried to break free.

"I am going to break you"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey mom I'm home" Raven yelled as she entered her house.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Her mom replied as Raven walked in and hugged her.

"Hey, how us doing sweetly, how's Zeno and Kole?"

"Great! They said hi, so what's for dinner?" She asked as a girl with black hair with some highlights walked in holding a dole in her hands, she saw Raven and smiled from ear to ear.

"Hey Danny! Raven's back home!" She said as a little boy with blue streaks in his hair ran to her then turned to Raven and gasped with a smile.

"Yah! Raven's home, Raven's home!" They both said as she laughed while they wrapped their little hands around her waist.

"Hey guys how ya doing?" She asked.

"Awesome, we missed you" Danny said.

"Well I missed you and Noka"

"Can you train us now please?" Noka asked giving her the puppy eyes.

"What?! You want me to train you guys but but.."

"No butts Raven, you promised us last week when we got mommy's permission if you could train us you would, now can we start now?!" Danny said giving her the toddler grumpy face.

"But mom, I uh"

"Yes they got my permission, you back out of this one" her mom giggled as Raven sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you win, I'll teach you how to fight" she said as they cheered jumping up and down.

"Yah! We're gonna train we're gonna train we're gonna train!" They said as she laughed.

"Alright now let's head to the backyard so we can start there" she suggested as they ran to the backdoor.

"Okay!" They said together as they ran while Raven had a sweat drop.

"I swear they make me run around the place" she said as she walked out after them. She walked outside where her little siblings were and began to stretch.

"What are you doing Raven?" Danny asked as she stopped and looked at him.

"I'm stretching, so I don't pull any muscles."

"Awesome, after we're done doing that, can we start?" Noka asked.

"Sure, why not, okay now let's see, do you know how to form a kai ball?" Raven asked them as they both shook their heads.

"Uh, okay, why don't I show you how to, first you have to put your hands close to each other" she said as she showed them as they did the same.

"Okay" they both said.

"Then you have to-" Raven was cut off by her mother yelling for her.

"Raven! Come quick! You need to head to the hospital right away!" Her mother said urgently as Raven ran over to her and hovered a few feet.

"What?! What happened mom?! Why do I need to go to the hospital?!"

"It's Zeno" her mom replied as her blood ran cold. She then began to take the air and fly as fast as she could there.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Why's Zeno in the hospital?! I saw him earlier today and he was fine, oh I hope he's fine!" She said to herself as she landed and ran through the building.

"Miss Raven, you are not aloud here, we have an emergency!" A nurse with pink skin pointy ears and red hair said trying to stop but no avail.

"Sorry to disappoint you but my friend Zeno is here and I got to see if he's okay!" She said, the nurse looked at her for a bit then sighed in defeat.

"Fine, come with me" she said as Raven followed close behind. They soon came to a room with a bed in it, but when she saw who was in the bed she screamed.

"Zeno!" She said as she ran to the side of the bed, he was asleep but he was on life support, he looked bloody and battered.

"What happened?!"

"Someone found him by a courtyard next to the docks" the nurse replied looking at the ground.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked.

"I'm afraid with Mr. Zeno's condition he won't make it, i'm sorry" the nurse said sounding sad as Raven remembered something that could save Zeno and reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag of beans.

"What are those?" She asked as Raven pulled a bean out then turned to her.

"These are Senzu Beans, they'll help Zeno"

"No wait sweetly! You can't give thoughts to him, stop!" She said trying to pull her away from him as she got a flashback of her father's death about a cloaked man pulling her away from her father's body. Her went all white with rage as she got angry.

"LET GO OF ME, I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU, YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" She screamed kicking the nurse through a wall glaring at her still then turned to Zeno while everyone from the other side of the wall was wide eyed and looked at her in shock as she gave him the bean, she knew he couldn't chew it on his own in his current state so she helped him. He chewed it for a few seconds then swallowed, his injuries soon healed. He groaned after a few seconds and began to sit up.

"Ugh, I'm going to kill them" he said groaning rubbing his shoulder.

"Who are you talking about Zeno?" Raven asked as he noticed her.

"Hey Raven, what, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Someone called my mom saying you were at the hospital so I came as fast as I could, then I saw you beaten badly and I gave you a Senzu Bean, but you said you were going to kill someone, who?" She asked as he looked troubled by her question then his eyes went down.

"Uh sorry, I guess I haven't fully recovered after that ambush" He said as her blood ran cold because of his words.

"What do you mean?" She asked stuttering as she turned white.

"I'm saying that I was ambushed, by some people who called themselves the Time Breakers which I knew about already and was training to fight against them"

"What?! How can they be more powerful than you?"

"I don't know, but I did remember seeing a book about them at the library"

"But how do you know them, that's the question?" She explained.

"Well I read about them in a book at the Dark Realics Library, it's where it's full of dark books about dark things, I think we should go check it out, and see what else we could find." He suggested as she nodded while he got out of bed. They took a few steps down the hall until they heard yelling.

"What the neck is that sound?!" he asked covering his ears.

"Zeno! Zeno where are you?! Zeno!" Kole yelled trying to stop but skidded on by and crashed into some chairs.

"Hey Kole, you alright?" Raven asked with a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Yeah, we're you guys heading?"

"To the library, and why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to show Zeno my creations but he wasn't at the docks but someone said you were at the hospital, so I came as fast as I could and now here I am"

"Well, we have to get there fast wanna come?" Zeno asked.

"Sure, why not" he replied as they left the building and taking to the skies.

A.N. this is the first chapter of this story, I hoped you enjoyed it, I'm really sorry if it was suckish for now I'm going to work on my other stories.


	3. Chapter 2: Plans, Nightmares,and a book

Chapter 2: Dark Plans,Nightmares, and an Evil Book

**A.N. Hello everyone this is Chapter two of Dragonball DG, I think you might know what this chapter is about by seeing the title of this chapter. Well anyway here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to work on the newest chapter after I post a new one but it might be a few chapters a head so I won't post it unless it's in order, anyway enjoy.**

"Where's that stupid book you mentioned Zeno?" Kole groaned looking through a self of history books and such.

"Just keep looking, it has to be here somewhere!" Zeno replied looking through a self in a different isle, Raven was looking through some books a little ways from the boys.

"Hey Zeno, what kind of book are we looking for exactly?" Raven asked still looking as Zeno came over to her.

"We're looking for a book about time knowledge, so try to look in the information section." He said as a vain popped out of Kole' s forehead after hearing this.

"That would have been great info two hours ago Zeno, why didn't you tell us that earlier,we would have been done an hour ago?" He asked looking angry as hell.

"Because someone was following us and I wanted to make sure they didn't know what we were up to." He replied as they saw a hooded figure in the shadows a distance away from them, he was as tall as a eleven year old boy.

"Who the heck is that?!" Raven asked getting into a fighting stance with Kole while Zeno stood still there.

"I should have known he'll be here!" He replied growling.

"What are you talking about, who is he?!" Kole asked almost yelling as the hooded man began to flip over his hood.

"That's Kid Buu." He said as the hood was flipped off to show a small version of Super Buu smiling wickedly at them then narrowed his eyes on Raven.

"Why hello children, I see you're trying to find out more about us aren't you?" He asked as some robotic armed men came out from the shadows of a few corners.

"Maybe, but why does it matter to you?" Zeno asked noticing Buu didn't have his eyes on him but Raven.

"Oh for no, special case, I'm just here for something else or I should say someone else." Kid Buu replied smirking at Raven as Zeno realized what he was saying then stepped in front of her taking her by surprise then looked at Buu.

"She's staying here." Zeno said as Buu frowned at him.

"I don't think so, the Lord and Mistress needs her for their theory." He said as he put his hand out to her.

"Answer me this, why are you people trying to get a hold of my friend?!" Kole growled getting ready to get into a Fusion Stance as Zeno did as well.

"The plans of the Time Breakers will not be revealed until completed, now, hand over the girl." Kid Buu said threateningly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but, you have to go through Kono in order to get Raven." Kole said as he got into a Fusion Stance as did Zeno, Raven did a mischief snicker.

"Who's this Kono you speak of?" Buu asked raising an eyebrow as Kole and Zeno began to do fusion.

"Fusion, ha!" They yelled as their index fingers touched as they were engulfed by a light, once the light was gone it revealed a man in their place, he wore black baggy pants and navy blue battle boots, he wore a red vest (like Gotenks) and no shirt, he also wore black fingerless gloves, and he had a fusion of Kole and Zeno' s hair.

"Ah, that's Kono, oh boys, why don't you show them what if you mess with the mighty Time Breakers! Ah ha ha!" Kid Buu yelled laughing like a maniac as his men charged at them.

"Game on losers!" Kono yelled cracking his buckles then teleported and round housed a grunt as he went through a self while one grabbed his arms from behind and on other about to hit him in the gut, but only to get kicked in the face by him then Kono powered up to get the other one off of him.

"Bring it on knuckleheads." Raven yelled as she was in Super Saiyan one, she kicked a grunt in the face then flipped an other in the air and kicked him from behind then bounced from the ground and put her fists together then slammed him to the ground.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In a dark room in the Demon Realm Calzone and Towa were watching the battle between their men and Raven & Kono.

"I see that the target has gotten stronger since the last time you fought her, I had to use the Dragonballs to bring you back to life all because of her out burst." Towa said as Calzone growled as he watched Raven blasted two of their men.

"That is true Anouki, I underestimated her once but that is one mistake I won't make again." He replied as Kid Buu stepped in to the fight and began to spar Kono but to get slammed into a shelf.

"Shall we let them have the book?" She asked him as she began to form into a fifteen year old version of Raven except had more spikes in her hair and had red highlights. He turned his head towards her and gave her a wicked smile.

"We shall, once we find out if she is a descendent we could probably control her if she is but if she isn't, we'll just kill her." Miira said as she smirked.

"Yes, maybe we shall do that soon, now let's have Slug take it to them, would you do the honors." Anouki said as he nodded.

"SLUG!" He hollered as an old Nemekian walked in then went down on one knee.

"Yes my Lord, what shall you have me carry out?" He asked as Anouki shape shifted back into Towa and gave him a creepy looking book.

"Give this to the one called Raven" Towa/Anouki said as he nodded and teleported away.

"I think I will torture the kid in her dreams tonight" she said disappearing as Calzone rolled his eyes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You guys are stronger than us? I highly doubt that!" Raven said as she dropped kicked Kid Buu and slammed him into a shelf of books. He got up holding his arm then pulled out a transceiver and put it by his ear for a minute and nodded then put it back in his pocket.

"Men, retreat!" He yelled as they did as they were told, Kid Buu threw a kai ball on the wall as a portal began to open, his men went through as he turned back to Raven.

"We will meet again another day, Raven" he said, he soon went through it as it began to close.

"How cowardly can those Time Idiots get?" Kono said as he split back into Zeno and Kole, they heard a noise from the darkest part of the library as they got into a fighting stance.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Kole yelled as an old looking nemekian came from the shadows holding a book with ancient designs.

"Hello children, I see you defeated Kid Buu' s fleet" he said tossing over the book, Raven caught it and looked at it.

"What is this? And most of all who are you?" She asked.

"I am Slug, I was sent here to give you this book, but sorry to break it to you but we destroyed the book that had information on us" he said smiling wickedly then left through a portal.

"Dammit, they got to it before we did!" Kole growled while Raven was still looking at the book they got from the nemekian.

"What the hell is that suppose to be?!" Zeno asked.

"It's a book"

"I know what it is but what kind of book?" He asked as she shrugged.

"Maybe we should find out more tomorrow, it's getting late!" She said.

"Fine, but we're finding out what kind of book it is first thing tomorrow! We'll be meeting at Kole's laboratory at high noon, got it?" He asked as they both nodded.

"Good, I'll see you all tomorrow, good night" he said as they left and went in different directions.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After Raven left the Library and went home she brought the book with her that night, but she was wrong to do that, that night she was having a dream or so, a ... nightmare.

Inside her dream she saw she was standing in total darkness, she looked around to see where she was at, but it was futile.

"Where the hell am?!" She yelled turning her head side to side, she soon sensed that someone was behind her, she swung her leg around and kicked who was behind her, or what was behind her.

"What the-" She saw that it was the book she got from Slug that was behind her.

"How did this get here?" She began to hear voices all around her, she tried to pin point where they were coming from but it was futile, until... They started coming from the book. The voices got louder as she got closer to it.

"There's something about this book that isn't right" she said as she heard the voices say as one.

"open... the book... open the... book" They said as she took a step forward, she looked around to see if someone was watching her but no one was there, she cautiously walked to the book but stopped when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Raven?" It said.

"Noka? Noka, where are you?!" She yelled as she looked around for her little sister.

"Raven, help me, please, I'm scared!" She wailed as Raven saw Noka a distance away. She soon saw there was a teen behind her, it was a girl that looked like a fifteen year old version of her but with more spikes in her hair and had red blood highlights in her hair, she also had blue skin.

"We're going to take them Raven, we're going to take your family and there's nothing you can do about it, you will fail to protect them, YOU WILL FAIL!" The girl said as tentacles made out of shadows grabbed Noka and began to pull her into darkness while the teen disappeared.

"Raven! Please help me!" She screamed as she tried to get out while Raven ran to her and grabbed her hand and tried to pull her out but no avail.

"Hang in there Noka! It's going to be alright, I won't let you go! I promise!"

"Ha! You promise you'll save her?! Is that a joke?" The teens voice said all around her as Raven tried to find where it was coming from.

"Stop it please! Who are you and why are you doing this to my sister, she didn't do anything to you!" She yelled as Noka' s head and her arm was the only thing that was sticking out of the darkness.

"Oh how rude of me to not have introduced myself, I am the shape shifting demon Anouki, I am a demon that was born in a test tube, your DNA is in my veins as well as others, that's who I am, but I should answer your second question, should I?" She asked with a sadistic grin.

"I won't stop asking you until you answer me, but leave me sister alone!" She yelled as Noka was pushed out of the darkness and fell on to Raven who clung to her. Anouki soon reappeared and walked to the two as they were wrapped in the shadow tentacles again. She leaned down next to Raven's face and smirked.

"I'm not trying to get back at your sister, I'm just ... How should I put this um, having fun torturing her, he he" she said as Raven struggled to break free.

"But that isn't important right now, what is important that you are in my grasp, I'm sure my theory is correct about you"

"What theory?" She asked as Noka disappeared from her arms, her eyes widened in horror.

"Relax, she isn't anywhere scary for her little mind, I just let her wake up from this horrible nightmare that's all, now about your question, let us begin, how about you sit down as I tell what my theory is" Anouki said snapping her fingers as Raven appeared in a chair but stair but stop strapped in by tentacles.

"What does your theory have to do with me?!" She said pulling on her restraints as Anouki grabbed the top of the chair to face Raven.

"My theory is that I believe that you are a descendant of one of the Seven Myth Gods" she smirked.

"What?! That's completely impossible, I'm not a God!" She yelled as Anouki noticed something then turned back to Raven.

"Sorry to tell you this buut, I can't talk anymore, the sun is almost up, so have to leave, sadly I won't be able to torture you tomorrow nigh, anyway bye" She said disappearing as Raven woke up in her room in a cold sweat.

"Hey Raven, you better get going before your late for your meet up with your friends, can you take Noka and Danny with you, I need to work today!" Her mother yelled from down stairs.

"Okay mom, I'll start getting ready to go!"

**' I have to tell Kole and Zeno about this right away!'** She thought in her head as she rushed out of bed and got ready so she could tell her friends of the new threat...

**A.N. Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter because I am going to be busy with some of my other stories, any way please review my story and I have a request to you all, I would like you to post me your God ideas like the God of snacks and stuff, anyway, bye.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Encounter

Chapter 3: The encounter

**A.N. Hello, it's me Dragonyahoo20, I would like to say... My B-day is coming up soon,the thing I want most from you is, please review, anyway enjoy.**

"Come on Danny, we need to get a move on if we don't want to be late for the meeting!" Raven yelled from the door.

"Coming Raven! I need to get my coloring book and crayons!" He yelled back to her.

"Hey Raven" Noka said in a small voice.

"Yeah Noka, what is it sis?" She asked.

"I had a scary dream last night about a evil you scaring me and being mean to you and tried to make a shadow Monster eat me but you saved me but it's arms grabbed us then I woke up crying, I was really scared Raven, make the evil you go away!" She said hugging Raven getting all tearful.

"Don't worry Noka, I will, I Pinky Promise!" She giggled making Noka wipe away her tears and smiled at her.

"Thanks Raven!" She said

"No problem" Raven replied as Danny Ran to them.

"I'm ready Raven, can we go now?" He asked as she nodded but Noka pulled on her pant leg.

"Can we fly low and on your back I feel safer when you are taking us somewhere by flying" Noka said with worried eyes.

"We can do that for you Noka" she replied then put her on her back and picked up Danny then flew to Kole's laboratory.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey, what are you reading Kole?" Zeno asked walking in.

"Oh, hey Zeno, just the guy I want to see! You really got to check out this book!" He said as he handed it to him.

"Where'd you get it from?" He asked looking at the cover.

"I found it in a well hidden Temple as I was coming back, I managed to discover what it says, here here listen!"

'The Seven Myth Gods were hidden by their leader in one day to protect the multiverse once more with their power, all people even God's believed that they are just a Myth, but I for one know that the Seven Myth God's do exist!'

"The Seven Myth God's? Don't tell me, you believe that they exist as well don't you?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, yes I do, and I think I know one of the reancarnations!" He said excitedly.

"Okay, let's hear it, now who do you think is a reincarnation of one of those fake God's?" He said not looking interested crossing his arms.

"Okay one, they are not fake! They exist, two, I think Raven is the reancarnations of the Seven Myth God's leader!" He said almost yelling in excitement.

"Really? You think Raven is a Saiyan Goddess? But before we get to conclusions, who is anyway?" He asked rubbing his temples.

"Yes, I do think she is, but for now here is the leader, Senka the Goddess of Battle and weirder of Flames and weapons, her specialty is that she can predict your every move even of it's her first time battling an opponent!" He said.

"Really? You think she is this Senka Character that is supposed to be very legendary?! Are you kidding me Kole?!" He asked.

"Nope, I'm not, but here's the proof, remember every battle Raven's ever faced from weak to strong opponents? Well didn't you see that it looked like it was as if she battled one a hundred times but didn't? And that's my proof, bah bam!" He said fist pumping.

"I'm sorry but, I don't believe you, and that's that!" He said as Raven walked through the door with Noka and Danny.

"Hey guys how are you?" She asked.

"We're fine, I see you brought little Danny and Noka" Kole said as Zeno gave him a, 'what is wrong with you look'.

"Hey, you won't believe what happened to me last night in my dream!" She said as it got Zeno and Kole's attention, the went to a far corner where Noka and Danny couldn't hear on what they were saying.

"So what happened to you last night?" Kole asks as Raven explains everything. After a few minutes Kole is in an amazed daze while Zeno has a blank expression expression on his face.

"Woah, that is cool, that teen thinks-" but was cut off by Raven.

"No, not cool, when I told you my sister was in it, she really was we were sharing the same nightmare and she told me that she woke up scared and crying!" She replied sounding concerned, Kole's smile turned into a frown.

"Oh, I didn't know, I'm really sorry Raven" Kole said as she signed.

"It's alright, but for now, I need you to do something for me!"

"Like what?" He asked.

"I need you to make something so Danny and Noka don't have any nightmares like last time!" She said.

"Oh, I have just the thing, be right back!" He said as he ran into a pile of junk and pulled out a night light, then went to his desk and began working on it fast. He was done within seconds and ran over to Raven and gave her an electronic clock.

"I would like to present the Dream Clock, when you turn it on, it emits waves that block out any intruding nightmares, so you won't have to worry about Danny and Noka getting nightmares again!" He said.

"Really, thanks so much, it'll let alot of stress off my shoulders now that Anouki won't be able to hurt them at all, thank you!" She said, then ran over to where Noka and Danny were.

"Hi Raven, why do you have a clock?" Noka asked.

"It's a Dream Clock, it will keep you guys from having nightmares so you won't have to worry about that!" She said.

"Yay, no more scary dreams!" Noka cheered.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They soon went home before it got dark and they went to go get ready for bed. Raven was was brushing her hair in the bathroom.

"Raven honey, can you come help me catch your siblings so I can give them a bath!" Her mother yelled.

"Sure let me finish brushing my hair!" She yelled back to her, Raven looked at the mirror and gasped. She saw a white haired version of herself smiling at her

"Hey Raven, I'm Senka it's nice to meet you, you'll hear my voice in your head for a while!" She said, Raven closed and shook her head then looked at the mirror to see herself again.

"That was out of the ordinary"

"Raven!" Her mother yelled.

"Coming!"She said disturbing on the water then started running out of the bathroom and ran after Danny and her mother after Noka.

"Get back here Danny!" She yelled.

"No! Bathzilla will eat me if we take a bath!" He said running.

"No he isn't, has he tried to eat you the last few times?!" She said.

"He's just trying to wait for the right moment to eat me!" He said.

"No he's not he doesn't even exist now get back here so I can give you a bath!" She yelled grabbing him then walked back to the bathroom and turned off the water and got him ready as her mom came in with Noka.

"We hate baths!" She said as Ravens mom got her ready and put her in with Danny, it took an hour until they were done. They soon put them to bed and sat at the table.

"So how was Kole's?"

"It was great! I have a question" she said.

"What is it honey? You can ask me anything?"She said.

"Who killed dad?"She asked as her became shocked by it.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but I don't know, I was gardening when he came all I saw was dark blue eyes, I'm sorry" she said.

"I see, it's alright, I'm just going to bed, good night mom" she said kissing her on the cheek.

"Goodnight honey, sleep tight!" She said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey Kole, did find anything new about the book that SLUG gave us?!" Zeno yelled.

"Indeed I have, this is really a seal! A seal, for the most strongest and most evilest people the gods ever faced, but there are only seven of them" he said.

"Did you find out what their names were?"

"Yes, but the seven are one powerful group, they were called the Seven Masks, one of the gods most feared enemies!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That night Raven had another, inside her head she was in a dark room and there was a hooded figure in front of her her as Shadow tentacles wrapped around her arms and legs. She then heard a maniacal laughter from all around.

"If it isn't my favorite victim, hey Raven!" Anouki said appearing out of nowhere and walked towards her.

"Anouki!" She said pulling on her restraints.

"Hey! You remember my name, I'm glad you did! Speaking of you, I do have a certain question, why can't I invade your siblings dreams, it's no fun on whatever you did" she said doing a pouty face then snapped her fingers and Raven was back into the chair again like last time.

"Let's just say, you won't be scaring them for a while! Didn't you say that you couldn't be in my dreams tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, about that, my schedule was changed, so since I was going to visit you tonight, I thought why not let her meet someone that'll be part of her future , so that is why I'm here" she said shrugging with her hands.

"And who is it that you would like me to meet?" She growled.

"Do you always have to be that when you talk to me, anyway, I would like you test the star guest!" She said as the figure pulled off the hood as Raven gasped.

**'No! It can't be?! It's...'**

**A.N. Cliffhanger! Mwwwaa ha ha ha! You have to see who's under the hood in the next chapter, for now I hope you enjoyed my story so far. Anyway, more Cliffhangers will be on the way, bye.**


	5. Chapter 4 and the message

Chapter 4:The Cruel Future

**Dragonyahoo20 Hello everyone, I do hope you liked my cliffhanger, mmwwwwaaaaaa ha ha ha, now the guest that is with Anouki will be revealed, oh and I got another surprise for you all! Mmwwwwaaaaaa ha ha!**

**Kole: Dragon, are you okay? I think you need to rest!**

**Dragonyahoo20: No! I'm fine, I'm just really in the Zone! (Maniac smile)**

**Kole: actually, let me take it from here! Zeno, why don't you take her to her room! (Zeno drags her away)**

**Dragonyahoo20: This is mutiny! I will get you for this!(gone around the corner)**

**Kole: Well, that went well, I think! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, bye.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A.N. That was just a clip for you guys anyway Greymon Leader gave me some interesting information, here it is!**

**Greymon Leader:**

**I found this out from an author of a story!**  
**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**  
**I saw this notice in a fic by gamelover41592, as well as seeing/hearing about it on other sites, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That's one of the highest forms of criminal offense; for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist, and even one we all go on, this one right here.**  
**It affects us here on Fanfiction as well. Think it's an exaggeration? Who knows? You're required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight, or open one's arms wide. Either way, one's a fool. But belief or not, some things must be accepted. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, and who the hell knows what else. This affects all of us, and we can't let it happen.**  
**Some of you will likely claim **, which is understandable. But the author I saw this provided links below to show she was telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself.**  
**www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**  
**www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**  
**www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**  
**www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**  
**SOPA has been stopped before and damn if we can't do it again. Everything we love that gives lifeblood and character to these fandoms, from fanfics to fanart to video tributes, are being threatened. Everything from here to youtube is in danger of being FUBAR.**  
**America once had the freedom to express themselves, but after the attacks on 9/11/2001, those freedoms began to dwindle in the name of "security." If we lose our collective voice, then who's to say that the US of A won't become like the England in V for Vendetta? We're not making money off of this, we're doing it because we enjoy it, and wish to share our passion with anyone who wants to see it. (And if there's some Government official spying on me or something, oh well. I'm stating my own opinion and it's not bringing any clear or present dangers to anyone's life, liberty, or their pursuit of happiness.)**  
**It feels like one of those "copy and paste this if you're not afraid" statuses from Facebook, combined with an unofficial petition, but copy, paste, and add your name to the growing list if you're against SOPA**

**So post that right away to your stories to help stop it! Anyway please enjoy.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**'No, it can't be?! It's... My dad!'** She thought in her head as she saw her dad after all theses years.

"Hi Raven" he said as Anouki smirked at Raven's shocked look.

"I see you like my present" she said.

"Why is my dad here?!" She growled.

"Let's just say...He works for me!" She smirked.

"What?! You're controlling my dad?!" She said.

"Why yes, how did you guess?" She asked with a cocky smile.

"Isn't my dad dead?" She asked.

"Yes, right now, but later he will live another day! Anyway I have another surprise for you!" She said.

"And what is your so called surprise?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"You sure are boring, how about we invite someone else you love dearly, oh Danny, Noka, why don't you join the party!" She said as she snapped her fingers and Raven was pinned to a wall instead of a chair and Her siblings appeared in a cage.

"Danny, Noka! Anouki, leave them alone, they have nothing to do with this!" She said.

"Oh but they do, you see, if I want to see if my theory is correct, I need to try to trigger it by getting you furious and determined, soon in the future.. My troops will take your family!" She said with a sadistic smile as Raven was shocked then growled.

"No! I won't let you! I will protect them!" She said pulling on her restraints.

"Oh that reminds me, before this nightmare ends, I have to show you my second guest I brought from your future!" She smirked as another cloaked figure came behind her dad, the figure soon flipped off 'her' hood to reveal a girl who looked exactly like Raven.

"Who's she?!" She gasped as Anouki smiled evilly.

"Oh I don't know?...You!" She said as Raven's eyes widened and Noka was getting scared.

"Raven, I wanna go home!" Noka wailed.

"Shut up you little brat, I'm busy with your sister, unless you want that dark scary monster to eat you!" She yelled at her as Noka shook her head tearfully.

"Then shut up!" She yelled as Raven felt a spark of rage inside her and powered up.

"Hey leave my sister and brother alone you good for nothing clone!" She yelled as she broke her restraints and her eyes flashed icy blue.

"Oh, I see you got free, pity I can't tell you anymore of the cruel future, for now ta-ta!" She said as they woke up in bed.

Raven gasped."Noka! Danny!" She said as she got up and ran to her siblings rooms and saw they were trembling in fear.

"Raven? Where are you?" Danny said as Raven hugged both of them tightly.

"It's alright Danny, I'm here!" She said.

"I thought you said that clock would keep that scary you out?" Noka said.

"I did, but for- What the-!" She said as she saw the clock was smashed into pieces.

"Raven how is it broken? If someone smashed it, we could have woken up because of the sound!" He said.

"I honestly don't know Danny, someone must have stopped time or something and destroyed it then, but I don't know any other explanation to the cause of it!" She said.

"I wish it would stop, I'm scared!" Noka said.

"I know you both are but for now today is a school day and we have to get ready okay?"She said as they both nodded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At school Raven dropped her siblings off at their grade as usual and said good bye.

"Remember, mom will pick you up in a bit so have fun!" She said as she hugged them.

"Okay Raven, I hope you have a awesome day too!" Noka said as Raven smiled at her.

"I'm sure I will have a great day!"She said.

"Bye Raven!" They said.

"Bye guys see you later!" She said as she ran to her class.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Good morning class, I am Miss Wednesday, I will be substituting for your teacher today, please get your textbooks out to page 62!" She said as they did while Raven ran in.

"Sorry I'm late I had to take my siblings to their classrooms!" She said while everyone Anime fell over while others faced Palm themselves.

"That's quite alright Raven, now will you please take your seat!" She said as Raven nodded then did so.

"I see you sort of made it on time, I think?" Kole said scratching the top of his head.

"Yeah, sorry I was late did I miss anything?" She asked as he shook his head.

"I just got here before you did, but I don't think we missed anything but attendance" he said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It soon turned from class to lunch time.

"Something about the teacher isn't right, she knew my name like we met before!" She said.

"Maybe she just over heard your name somewhere or on TV since you join any tournament you can, I don't see that there's something bad about her, she seems pretty nice to me!" Kole said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"I know but I just don't get it, I feel like tha-" Raven was cut off by a piece of paper thrown at her, she looked around to see who it was from but nobody looked like they threw it.

"Hey, what's that?" He asked.

"I'm about to find out!" She said as she opened it up and read it ending with her having a horrified look on her face.

"What? What is it Raven!" He asked as she handed him the paper and it said 'We will take your family away!'.

"Don't tell me you actually think someone is going to hurt your family do you? Because that would be really sad!" A girl with orange hair walked up with a trey of food.( She looks like Rhyme from Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance)

"Uh, hey, Mac is what are you doing here?" Raven asked.

**A.N. Who is this Mac is and why was Raven's self with Anouki in the dream find out letter in Dragonball DG!**

**P.S. Sorry that it was short!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Taking

Chapter 5: Mavis the Demolitionist

**A.N. Hey guys I hope you've been liking this story because I must inform you, this volume is coming to an end and the next one won't come for a long while! I do hope you enjoyed this story because this might be my best Dragonball fanfiction, anyway I have some updates for all of you for my stories and profile and other news.**

**Dragonball DG: The next Vol. Is Vol. 2 and it is called the Mask Saga and I plan to work on at least five chapters of it before I would post it, it might be a bit before I could fully present it so be patient with me! Anyway moving on!**

**Game Realm: Hello everyone, this is the Game Realm Update, I would like to say that since School is back for me I cannot post chapters as much as I used to, so the Game Realm story will take a bit, until it is finished I won't post the first chapter of Game Realm 2: The Cousin's are Here! **

**I'm sorry to say that but it's true. But get this, those who are confused about Zelda Maniac's characters for number 2 won't have to worry about it anymore! Because Zelda Maniac is working on a quick one shot about them but if you're confused still just post her a review to add a prequel her stories to understand them better! Also I have these interviews for them which I will be adding on to, and all of you who don't know this about Demon Princess of Time is that her parents took away her account. T.T**

**Poll Update: Hello this is a Poll Update! I have this poll on my profile for you to check it out for all Zelda Fans! I would like you to post me your favorite game of the Zelda series and I will do a story about it! Such as I would do a story about the Minish cap or The four links manga! You just have to vote, which ever one gets the most votes I would do!**

**Devinart Update: Hi, how would you like to try to draw my characters? Well guess what you can try!**

**· Raven- 4ft tall, shoulder length raven black spiky hair, wears a black t-shirt with navy blue army pants, and jet black colored boots.**

**· Eclipse- raven hair that had red highlights, she wore a white baggy t-shirt with dark brown sweat pants and had no shoes.**

**· Karcyn- girl with light brown hair, a grey tank top with black sweat pants and a pair of white sneakers**

**· Ashlee- a black North Face jacket with blue jeans and a pair of zigzag sneakers, and had auburn auburn hair.**

** · Pan- girl with golden brown hair,a red shirt with brown baggy pants, also blackish boots and a brown wrap with a Hylian Crest on it.**

**I will post more if you would like me to, just give me the green light with a review saying you want me to.**

**The other side of darkness Update: I'm Really sorry for the delays it's just me and Grey have school and stuff so we're busy. **

**That is all for now please enjoy this chapter.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Uh, hi, Mavis, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I go to school here!" She replied.

"Sorry, but yeah maybe your right that it was just a. Prank." Raven said the last part slowly as she saw a figure in the restroom entrance, she saw it gesture her to follow, she looked around then pointed to herself as it nodded.

"What are you looking at now Raven?" She asked annoyed.

"Uh, nothing, I'll be right back!" She said as she went after the figure. She went into the restroom and looked around for someone who was acting suspicious.

"Awww, are you looking for me Raven, you naive brat!" She heard Anouki say behind her, she spun around only to get punched by her and sent into the wall.

"Ugh!" She grunted as Anouki walked up to her and grabbed her by her hair and slammed her into the ground and lift her up eye level.

"Man you're weaker in real life, and I thought my theory would be correct, oh well that means I can go looking some where else!" She said as Raven glared at her.

"What do you want Anouki just to torture me as always?" She asked grumbly.

"That's half of why I'm here, you see do you remember that mysterious note you got?" She asked.

"Yeah, why do you care?" She spat at her.

"Because I'm the one who wrote it, and it's true, today I'm taking your family and separating them, so I suggest you run back home before my men are done with their job or you won't be able to say good bye!" She said as she let go and disappeared, Raven's eyes were wide with horror.

She shot up and sprinted out of the bathroom and ran into the cafeteria past her table.

"Raven?! Where are you going?!" Kole asked as she ran past him not saying a word.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At Raven's home, Her mom was making lunch for Noka and Danny who came home from school, as she was finishing up they her a big loud bang on the door.

"Noka, Danny, eat your food, I'll be right back!" She said as she wiped her hands then got the door, once she opened it, she saw a tall man with long black hair and had a belt with the symbol, "RxR". It was none other than Super Android Seventeen!

"May I help you with anything?" She asked uneasy as he smiled.

"Indeed you may, you and your two younger children will be coming with us!"

"Why?"

"Because we said so!" He replied as she realized who they were, and had wide eyes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Raven flew as fast as she could as Mavis came up behind her on her motorbike with her bazooka strapped on her back while pistol her side.

"Hey! You forgot to tell me where you were running off to this time!" She yelled to her.

"Can't talk Mac is! I need to go to my family quickly before it's too late!" She replied picking up the speed.

"Why?" She asked

"Because someone is going to take my family for real, I'm not joking Mavis!" She said.

"Really?! You actually believe someone would actually try to kidnap your family, okay if that's true, shoe me the proof!" She said as Raven looked down then back up.

"Okay, explain to me why there are men at my house dragging my mother out of it?"She asked as Mavis looked down and saw it all. They heard them screaming to let go but it was futile.

"I hate to say this but your right, anyway you can gloat after we save them!" She said as they flew fast down to the commotion.

"Leave them alone!" Raven yelled as she punched a man in the jaw while Mac is jumped off her bike and kicked one in the chest.

"Hey! Pick on somebody your own size!" Mavis yelled blasting the men away but seventeen dodged kicked her in the stomach while Raven turned Super Saiyan 1.

"Hey! Over here weirdo!" She yelled as he turned to her with a blank face. She took a fighting stance then both of them disappeared and explosions began to appear in the air. They soon stopped as both Seventeen and Raven skid away from each other.

"You are at a disadvantaged to defeat me so you'll obviously loose your life in this duel!" He said.

"One, I don't care because I'm going to protect my family, two, let see if that so called fact of yours comes true!" She smirked.

"Let us see, oh Broly, do help me get rid of her so we can proceed with the assignment." He said as she was slammed into a rock then grabbed by the neck and lifted off the ground. She saw a very large man smirking evilly at her.

"No, leave her alone! Please!" Jenny Yelled as Seventeen rolled his eyes.

"You know what to do with her!"He said as he nodded and walked to the house and threw Raven in the and jumped in to the air and threw a large green kai blast making the house explode with Raven in it.

"Raven! No! Please No!" Jenny cried with tears as they threw her in the back of a truck with Danny and Noka.

"Take them back to base!" A man yelled as the truck started moving, inside it, Jenny was weeping as her two children hugged her.

"Mommy what's wrong? Are we going to be okay?!" Noka asked as her mother wiped a tear.

"I can't believe she's dead! Raven's dead!" She wailed as Noka' s eyes widened then she shook her head!

"No! She can't be, there must be a mistake! Please tell us that isn't true, please!" She started to cry with her brother.

"I'm sorry, but I saw them explode the house with her in it, she's dead! I'm sorry but she's dead!" She cried as she hugged them both as they cried in her lap.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At Anouki and Calzone's castle they saw the explosion.

"Fireworks!" Anouki yelled with an evil laughter as Calzone rolled his eyes.

"Are you always like this?"He asked with smugness in his voice.

"Of course, I love to have a great time while you always be a downer, anyway all is according to plan, it's a shame that our little prey died, oh well, we could find a new one!" She said.

"You can't always be this care free, that is a weakness that could end you!" He said as she laughed.

"Oh come on Calzone, it isn't like anybody is powerful enough to stop us!" She said as he thought about it.

"True, but someone could train enough to take us out, luckily I happen to train once a day to stop on top unlike you!" He said.

"Anyway Mr. Downer, I'm going to go say hi to Cyrus while I'm at it!"She said as she disappeared.

"Like I would always know, her care free personality will be her down fall!"He said disappearing as well.

**A.N. please review**


	7. Chapter 6: The Plan for a Family Rescue!

Chapter 6: The Plan for a Family Rescue!

**A.N. This is the last chapter of Vol. 1 of Dragonball DG! Wooooo hooooooo! This is the first Dragonball Fanfiction I ever finished YEAH! Anyway I am going to make this one of a kind Chapter you guys will remember! You will remember it until the day you get married! I'm so pumped. Anyway! Enjoy this chapter like you mean it!**

A half an hour after the taking the still was ablaze, but a figure came out of the Fire only to be the one and only Raven! Her clothes had holes and tears all over them with burns littering her body! She limped out of the chaotic mess to see fire fighter trucks and Police cars that were ringing away. She then looked around to see her mother or siblings she tried to walk the direction to where they went only to get stopped by an officer.

"Raven! What the hell happened?! What caused this disaster to get you this injured!?" He asked concerned but only got a miserable daze from her.

"I see, come on, I need to take you to the ambulance!" He said as he tried to but she pulled against him and tried to run.

"No! I have to find them, those Time Freaks took my family and I couldn't protect them!" She said pulling against his grip.

"Raven I know you want to find them but right now we need to treat those wounds fast!"

"No! They're going to hurt them if I don't do something, I have to, I HAVE TO!"She Screamed crying and fell to her knees.

"Raven. We need to treat your wounds, if we let you go about like this, you'll end up dead, please, you have to trust me!" A voice said in her head.

"My family!" Raven whispered on her knees as she felt that she was being picked up and layed on a bed in the ambulance truck.

"Okay, your all set Jonathan!" The officer said closing it and it began to move away to a hospital.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Once the truck got there to the hospital, Raven had immediate checking and treated and was bandaged in a bed looking at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and remembered herself promising her dead father she would protect her family, she immediately started to cry.

"I'm sorry! I failed you dad! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed as tears sprang from her eyes.

"No you haven't! You only would fail me,if they were dead!" She heard her dad's voice as she was in shock.

"Dad?" She said as she got no answer. She soon heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Raven? You in here?" Kole asked poking his head in with Zeno above him.

"Yeah, I'm in here." She sighed and looked at the ceiling again with sadness in there eyes.

"I heard about what happened, I wish we were there to help you protect them, it's probably our faults?" Zeno said.

"No it's not, no would have expected that so fast, so it's not your guys fault!" She said.

"Hey Raven, we just want to let you that we're going up against the strongest evil organization that ever existed in our world!" He said almost smiling.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Once you heal, we're going to go searching for them!" He said as she was taken aback by this and started to have tears go down her face.

"Really?! That would be the best thing that we would ever do! Thank you so much! You guys are the best!" She said.

"No problem, but we do have to train for a while! We would need to build up your Strength, endurance, speed, accuracy, homing, and skills!" Zeno said.

"Yeah, I would be monitoring your progress as we train! But there is one question remaining." Kole said.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Are you up to the challenge to save your family?" He asked as she smirked.

"You actually think, that I will let them get away with taking them?" She asked.

"No. So do you agree?" He asked as she looked at both of them and nodded.

"Count me in! No one gets away with talking or hurting my family!" She said as they cheered.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In a dark room Calzone and Anouki watched Raven talk with Zeno and Kole about them searching for Raven's kidnapped family.

"Wow! Now that is a stubborn kid that won't die without a fight! Maybe she is one of the Gods?" Anouki said as she shape shifted into Chi-Chi.

"It is extraordinary that she survived perhaps you are right! But please stop shape shifting into one of those saiyan screaming manager wife's! It's just horrible to even look at!" He said as she rolled her eyes and changed into Trunks.

"So are the brats and their mother separated from each other yet?" She asked.

"Yes they are, once Raven comes looking for them it would give her more time for her to show us a sign!" He said.

"Good,because I can't wait to torture her with their pathetic life's!" She said.

"Let us begin the next phase of our plan shall we?" He said.

"We shall!" She said looking at two screens, one showing Raven's mother having her head dropped while sitting on her knees while the other showed Noka and Danny crying with each other snuggled up to one another.

**A.N. this is the last chapter of volume two I will work on the next volume after I finished Game Realm, Wing's of Freedom, and The Fear Bride. The Fear Bride is this new story I'll work on after Game Realm and Wing's of Freedom. I decided to work on Game Realm into three pieces, I will finish part one when they go out to find the sacred flames. But with Wings of Freedom I will do it a full on story, anyway bye!**


End file.
